Updates/8.5
This major game update was released on July 1, 2009, officially announced . Update Teasers *Revamp of Carlin and New Hunting Grounds - ( ) *Expansion of the Skull System - ( ) *The Recent Doings of the Gods - ( ) *The Bond of Life - ( ) *Quest, Quests, and Quests... - ( ) *Further Changes... - ( ) Tibia Website Changes *The background was changed from the Yalahar artwork to a Fafnar and Medusa artwork (see it here). Changes *Carlin (including Northport, Senja and Lighthouse) has a new look. *Thais (including Greenshore and Fibula) has a new look. *Edron (including Cormaya and Stonehome) has a new look. *Ab'Dendriel's Shadow Towers has a new look. *Beregar has been enlarged. *Various underground areas look better. (such as depots, house basements, Ankrahmun tombs) *Giant Spider Silk has been renamed to Spider Silk. *All server message are now shown in the channel Server Log. *Houses yards and balconies are protected from trash thrown from players outside the property. Hunting Grounds Changes *Ankrahmun Djinns - spawn times reduced, improved spawn locations (harder to get surrounded). *Ankrahmun Tombs, Demona and Laguna Islands - dungeons have been revised. *Banuta and Laguna Islands - spawn rates adjusted. *Chor - new ways to access. *Kha'zeel - more respawn of Energy Elementals. *Okolnir - increased spawn time, reduced spawn numbers. *Svargrond Sea Serpents - improved monsters spawn locations. *Thais Dragon Lair - improved spawn time. *Tiquanda - now are underground passages between the tarantula caves. *Treasure Island - been revised, Zombies and crypt shamblers dungeon. *Yalahar - Bog Raider boss caves have improved locations. *Yalahar - harder to get to Demons (Elemental Soils are needed now to get there). *Yalahar Magicians Quarter - accessability to Infernalists made more difficult, spawn times reduced, moved monsters. *Boss monsters - Horned Fox, Demodras, Necropharus and Tiquanda's Revenge will not have a fixed spawn area anymore. New Hunting Grounds *New cavern with Bonelords and Gozzlers in Beregar. *Vandura Mountain has two new hunting areas that are accessed with the same stair. One area has Wyrms, Energy Elementals, Behemoths and a single respawn of Medusa. The other one has Earth Elementals, Nightstalkers, Bonebeasts, Giant Spider. This second area can only be accessed through a level 60 door. *Tiquanda Water Elemental Cave. (here) *Darashia Dragon Lair. (only lvls 40+) (here) *Medusa and Serpent Spawn area on secret dungeon in Talahu. (only lvls 80+) New areas *Honeymoon island Meluna. *Isle of Evil New Quests *Hot Cuisine Quest *Killing in the Name of... Quest *Tibia Tales - Pilgrimage of Ashes Quest *Royal Rescue Quest *Shadows of Yalahar Quest *The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest *The Isle of Evil Quest *Treasure Hunt Quest New creatures Creature Changes *Braindeath - summon probability reduced *Chakoya - reduced loot, made stronger *Crystal Spider - now drop Spider Silk *Cyclops Smith - improved loot *Dark Apprentice/Dark Magician - higher chance of dropping potions *Earth Elemental - reduced gold, gave sellable items *Efreet/Marid - reduced damage, more experience *Elf/Elf Scout/Elf Arcanist - improved loot *Energy Elemental - improved loot *Fire Devil - improved experience *Frost Giantess/Gargoyle - improved chance to drop stones *Ghoul - reduced gold loot *Goblin - stone chance lowered *Grim Reaper - improved loot *Hellfire Fighter - reduced loot *Hellspawn - improved loot *Ice Witch - more health, improved magic damage, reduced loot *Infernalist - improved close combat, reduced loot *Lost Soul - reduced health, improved loot *Mad Scientist - reduced gold, improved potion drops *Massive Water Elemental - can fish for items *Mutated Bat - lowered damage, improved loot, no longer causes drunkenness *Mutated Human - weaker poison damage and paralyze *Mutated Tiger - higher max damage *Plaguesmith - improved loot *Quara Constrictor - improved loot, slightly weaker *Rotworm - reduced gold loot *Sea Serpent - improved loot, no longer run in low health *Serpent Spawn - improved loot *Sphere Elemental Creatures - improved loot, resistance weakened *Vampire Bride - improved loot *War Golem - less healing, improved loot, more experience *Water Elemental - can fish for items *Werewolf - improved loot, more experience *Wisp - runs from players, and have loot *Worker Golem - reduced diamond drop chance, more health *Wyrm - improved loot *Zombie - lowered mana drain, improved loot *And many other creatures had their loot changed. New Items Unknown sprite Sprite Comment Medusas can change your look into this outfit when paralizing you. Bejeweled Ship's Telescope. New amulet. Changes in Sprites *Dragon Claw *Worn Soft Boots *Worn Firewalker Boots *King Tibianus *Queen Eloise New Objects *Cherry Blossom: New Outfits * Wedding Outfits: New NPCs NPCs changes * Edala, Eremo, Humphrey, Norf, Pydar and all city guides help through the Pilgrimage of Ashes. * Brewster - added divorce function (for 5,000 gold). * Briasol and Tezila - removed bank functionality. * Daniel Steelsoul - added hunting tasks. * Lokur - added bank functionality. * Lugri - added divorce function (for 10,000 gold) and hunting task. * Lynda - added real marriage function. Items sellable after update Grizzly Adams: You need to do his quest enable to buy and sell more items. 5 Tasks *Minotaur Trophy - 500 gp *Cyclops Trophy - 500 gp 20 Tasks *Deer Trophy - 3k *Wolf Trophy - 3k *Lion Trophy - 3k 30 Tasks *Demon Trophy - 40k *Behemoth Trophy - 20k *Dragon Lord Trophy - 10k *You can buy Demon Backpack - 1k Eremo: * Amulet of Loss - 45k Blue Djinns (Nah'Bob) * Glorious Axe - 3k * Angelic Axe - 5k * Thaian Sword - 16k * Butcher's Axe - 18k * Queen's Sceptre - 20k * Shadow Sceptre - 10k Green Djinn (Alesar) * Titan Axe - 4k * Haunted Blade - 8k * Bonebreaker - 10k * Ornamented Axe - 20k (Rashid still buys it for 11k) * Onyx Flail - 22k * Dreaded Cleaver - 15k (Rashid still buys it for 10k) Rashid * Ruthless Axe - 45k * Berserker - 40k * Jade Hammer - 25k * Abyss Hammer - 20k * Hammer of Wrath - 30k * Heavy Mace - 50k * Vile Axe - 30k * Assassin Dagger 20k * Epee 8k (made lootable) * Naginata - 2k * Noble Axe - 10k (price change from 6k) Bone Master, Dream Master * Soul Orb - 25 gp * Demonic essence 1k (after reaching the highest rank) Telas (after completing Shadows of Yalahar Quest) * Piece of Hell Steel 500 gp * Piece of Royal Steel 10k * Piece of Draconian Steel 3k * Huge Chunk of Crude Iron 15k * Crystal of Balance - 1k * Crystal of Focus - 2k * Crystal of Power - 3k * Crystal Pedestal - 500 gp Harog (after completing The Hidden City of Beregar Quest) * Nail - 10 gp Tesha * Scarab Coin - 100 gp Irmana * Royal Tapestry - 1k * Velvet Tapestry - 800 gp Fiona * Behemoth Claw - 2k (price change from 500 gp) * Warrior's Sweat - 10k * Fighting Spirit - 40k * Enchanted Chicken Wing - 20k Tamoril * Yellow Gem - 1k * Red Gem - 1k * Green Gem - 5k * Blue Gem - 5k * Violet Gem - 10k * Golden Mug - 250 gp Chondur * Black Skull - 4k * Blood Herb - 500 gp * Blood Goblet - 10k Alexander * Spellbook of Enlightenment - 4k (moved from Rashid) * Spellbook of Warding - 8k * Spellbook of Mind Control - 13k * Spellbook of Lost Souls - 19k Lailene * Batwing Hat - 8k Iyad * Earmuffs - 1,5k Ustan * Wolf Tooth Chain - 100 gp Rudolph * Belted Cape - 500 gp (change from 300) Uzgod * Orcish Axe - 350 gp Other changes in more NPCs: * Crossbow - 120 gp (added to all premium distance traders, Fibula remains 160 gp) * Bow - 100 gp (added to all premium distance traders, Fibula remains 130 gp) * Wedding Ring - 100 gp (Briasol, Tesha, Ishina, Iwan, Carina, Hanna) New Events *Marriage - Lynda (Thais), Llathriel (Ab'Dendriel), Ferus (Kazordoon) *Cooking - Jean Pierre will teach you how to cook special foods. *Lightbearer - Lucius in the Magician Quarter. PvP system changes * For reaching twice the number of unjustified kills that are needed to get a red skull character will now get black skull for 45 days . Black skull will have the same effects as a red skull and character will neither be able to target an unmarked character nor will he be able to use aggressive area spells. Also, he will receive full damage in PvP during that time. Moreover, if he dies he will spawn in temple with 40 hitpoints and 0 mana. * Last 20 damage dealers that have done damage within the last 60 seconds before the death will be counted as killers and get displayed and linked on the character information page of the victim. * New protection zones will be added (some shops in Ankrahmun and Port Hope, promotion places, Tibian royals rooms). * Characters will now be able to fight back without getting a protection zone block if someone attacks them. ** Expect if they play a Hardcore PvP Server. * Two additional symbols will be introduced (protection zone block and a new symbol showing that your character stands on a protection zone field). Update Images First Update Teaser Image:Carlin Streets1now.jpg‎|Carlin streets (now). Image:Carlin Streets1revamp.jpg‎|Carlin streets (revamped). Image:Carlin Streets2now.jpg‎|Carlin streets (now). Image:Carlin Streets2revamp.jpg‎|Carlin streets (revamped). Image:Carlin Streets3now.jpg‎|Carlin streets (now). Image:Carlin Streets3revamp.jpg‎|Carlin streets (revamped). Image:Carlin Streets4now.jpg‎|Carlin streets (now). Image:Carlin5_new.jpg‎|Carlin streets (revamped). Image:Carlin Streets.gif|Carlin streets. Image:Carlin Castle.gif|Carlin castle. Image:Carlin Castle 2.jpg|Carlin castle. Image:Edron_Castle.jpg‎|Edron castle. Image:Edron Castle and Depot.jpg‎|Edron castle and depot. Image:Water_elemental_dungeon.jpg|Waterfall dungeon. Image:Darashia Dragons.jpg‎|New Darashia dragon lair. Image:Darashia_dragonlords.jpg|New Darashia dragon lair. Image:Beregar_Bonelords.jpg‎|Bonelords and gozzlers in Beregar caves. Image:Liberty_Mountain.jpg‎|Liberty Bay mountains. Image:Liberty_Mountain2.jpg‎|Liberty Bay mountains. Image:Liberty_Mountain3.jpg‎|Liberty Bay mountains. Image:Treasure Island new.jpg‎|Treasure Island dungeon. Image:Tombs new.jpg‎|Ankrahmun Tombs. Second Update Teaser Image:Skulls_may2009.jpg‎|Skulls. Third Update Teaser Image:Medusa.jpg|Medusa. Image:Wanted.jpg|Grizzly Adams in Port Hope. Fourth Update Teaser Image:Wedding_outfits.jpg|Wedding Outfits. Image:WeddingAb.jpg|Wedding ceremony in Ab'dendriel. Image:WeddingKazo.jpg|Wedding ceremony in Kazordoon. Image:WeddingMeluna1.jpg|Meluna. Image:WeddingMeluna_congrats.jpg|NPC Satsu on Meluna. Image:WeddingMelunaBungalow.jpg|Meluna - bungalow. Image:WeddingMelunaFountain.jpg|Meluna - fountain. Image:WeddingMelunaVeranda.jpg|Meluna - veranda. Fifth Update Teaser Image:Pilgrimage_of_Ashes1.jpg|Pilgrimage of Ashes quest Image:Pilgrimage_of_Ashes2.jpg|Pilgrimage of Ashes quest Image:Scatterbrained_Sorcerer_House.jpg|The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest - tasks Image:Scatterbrained_Sorcerer_Attic.jpg|The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest - sweep task Image:Scatterbrained_Sorcerer_House2.jpg|The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest - task to prevent apocalypse Image:Scatterbrained_Sorcerer_House3.jpg|The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest - task to prevent apocalypse Image:Scatterbrained_Sorcerer_Cellar4.jpg|The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest - task to prevent apocalypse Image:Scatterbrained_Sorcerer_House4.jpg|The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest - mission 3 Image:Scatterbrained_Sorcerer_Grodrik.jpg|The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest - mission 3 Image:Scatterbrained_Sorcerer_House5.jpg|The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest - mission 6 Image:Royal_Rescue1.jpg|Royal Rescue quest Image:Royal_Rescue2.jpg|Royal Rescue quest Image:Royal_Rescue3.jpg|Royal Rescue quest Sixth Update Teaser Image:Jeanpierre.jpg|Jean Pierre - cooking event NPC Image:NewBps.jpg|New backpacks Image:NewAmulets.jpg|New amulets Image:Sneakystabber.jpg|Mysterious package content